


Lay Me Down

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Fluff, Love, M/M, nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam came back from the Cage and got his soul back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 12 Like a Virgin

 

The rain was soothing, the sound of the water pelting the windows made Bobby want to collapse in exhaustion. He glanced at the watch he kept on his desk.

 

_3:32. Jesus._

 

Bobby stood and winced at the small _pop_ his joints made as he straightened. He yawned and stretched his arms out, arching his back.

 

Bobby quietly climbed his old, creaky staircase. He instinctively glanced at the room he gave the Winchesters, and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

 

Sam and Dean were wrapped around each other, like they were trying to become one person. Dean had a leg wedged between Sam's, and Sam had an arm under Dean's head and wrapped around his shoulder, like he was trying to keep him from escaping. Their free hands were resting on Sam's leg, fingers intertwined tightly together.

 

Bobby blinked as Dean shifted and shuffled closer to Sam, and he responded by shoving his nose in Dean's hair. Bobby gave a small sigh and slowly tiptoed into the room. He took the fallen blanket from the floor and gently placed it on top of them.

 

"Goodnight, boys."


End file.
